charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Queen
A Vampire Queen is the leader of a clan of vampires. She can only be vanquished by the Power of Three or by a demon as powerful as the Source of All Evil. Vanquishing a Queen destroys her entire clan as well. History Bite Me The first featured Vampire Queen tried to sway Paige Matthews to become part of her clan, with the help of her top minion, Rowan, as part of a plan to overthrow the Source of All Evil, which at the time was a dominant entity inside Cole Turner. The queen was vanquished by Source Cole when he threw a fireball through her chest, as the plan had gotten too far and risked the Charmed Ones losing Paige to evil. Something Wicca This Way Goes...? A different Queen later made a secret deal with Zankou and with the Charmed Ones, but Zankou had gotten to her first, the double-cross befell the girls. Though assumed to have advanced forms of basic vampire powers, perhaps even rivaling the first featured queen, her abilities are unknown, being that her only scene was her making the "deal" with the sisters. The Heir Up There A third Vampire Queen named Lorna was chased by the darklighter Rennek under Neena's orders. While being chased by Rennek she seemed confident, but when Neena appeared she looked terrified. It was revealed Neena was the one who gave her the power to become the Vampire Queen and she had just asked for her allegiance in return. Lorna tried to change Neena's mind about killing her, though Neena quickly killed her. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Agility:' The ability to possess heightened reflexes and agility. *'Clinging:' The ability to cling to solid surfaces. *'Flight:' When shapeshifted in the form of a bat, Vampires possess winged flight. *'Power Granting:' The ability to grant powers to other beings. By biting a victim, Vampires can create new Vampires and pass on their powers. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to generate and control fire. The Queen used this to light torches in her lair. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical shape. Vampires possess the ability to shapeshift into the form of a bat. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. ;Other Powers *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to heighten one or more of the five senses. Vampires possess a heightened sense of taste and can track their targets over great distances. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. The Queen could only be vanquished by the Power of Three, upper-level demonic powers or powerful beings such as Neena. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. Vampires are immune to the powers of witches. *'Immortality:' As undead demons, Vampires are immune to the affects of aging and disease and could remain undead for eternity. *'Life Link:' The ability to connect one's life to another. The Vampire Queen is connected to her hive, meaning they are all vanquished when she is vanquished. Gallery Vampire-queen-2.jpg| Vampire-queen-feeding.jpg| Vampire-queen-paige.jpg| Vampire-queen-rowan-paige.jpg| Vampire-queen-rowan-paige2.jpg| Thumb_Charmed722_343.jpg Lorna 2.jpg Lorna 3.jpg Appearances Vampire Queens appeared in a total of 2''' episodes and '''1 comic issue throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Undead